Shūkurō Tsukishima
__NOWYSIWYG__ | image = 300px | race = Człowiek | birthday = 4 luty''Bleach'' manga; Tom 51 profile postaci | age = | gender = Mężczyzna | height = 198 cm | weight = 73 kg | blood type = B | affiliation = Kūgo Ginjō | previous affiliation = Xcution | previous occupation = Lider Xcution | base of operations = Naruki, Japonia, Świat Ludzi | relatives = ? | fullbring = Book of the End | manga debut = Tom 49, Rozdział 429 | anime debut = Odcinek 344 | video game debut = | japanese voice = Daisuke Ono }} jest tajemniczą osobą używającą Fullbring. Był liderem Xcution. Wygląd Tsukishima jest wysokim, młodym mężczyzną z długimi, ciemnymi włosami. Nosi koszulę z długim rękawem z kołnierzykiem, szelki i ciemne spodnie. Ma bliznę nad lewym okiem. Charakter Jako osoba, Shūkurō wydaje się zimny, spokojny i zdecydowany. Rani Uryū bez większego wyrazu wysiłku i wahania, przyznając się do czynu bez cienia wyrzutów sumienia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 438, strona 19 Posiada również pewien poziom inteligencji. Był w stanie zorganizować i stworzyć grupy, podczas opracowywania planu, jak pozbawić ich mocy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 441, strony 8-9 Historia thumb|left|190px|Młody Tsukishima i Ginjō jako Shinigami Wiemy tyle, że stworzył stowarzyszenie ludzi z mocą Fullbring i dowodził nimi. Do tej grupy należał m.in. Kūgo Ginjō. To Tsukishima ułożył plan przekazania mocy Zastępczemu Shinigami. Kiedy grupa odnalazła taką osobę i kilka osób przekazało jej swe moce, dowódca zdradził i zabił zarówno Shinigami jak i osoby, które przekazały mu moc. Z odłamu stworzonej przez niego organizacji powstało Xcution. Obecnie nie są znane jego plany, podejrzewa się, że zaatakował Ishidę i Inoue, aby utrzymać Ichigo z dala od Xcution.Bleach manga; Rozdział 440, strona 19''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 441, strony 6-10 Fabuła Zaginiony Zastępczy Shinigami thumb|190px|right|Tsukishima atakuje Uryū Kiedy Uryū Ishida czeka na zewnątrz domu Ichigo, zauważa Tsukishimę na pobliskim dachu. Shūkurō odchodzi, lecz Uryū zanim podąża. Używając swojej prędkości, Tsukishima jest w stanie zaskoczyć Uryū i ciąć go po ramieniu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 429, strony 15-17''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 429, strona 19 thumb|190px|left|Orihime konfrontuje się z Tsukishimą Jakiś czas później po ataku na Uryū Ishidę, Shūkurō Tsukishima wysyła Moe Shishigawarę, aby zaatakował dziewczynę, która nazywa się Orihime Inoue, ale mówi mu, że nie musi nic robić, ponieważ wierzy, że Shishigawara nie zaszkodzi dziewczynie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 438, strony 8-9 Jak Moe staje do walki przeciwko Orihime, i chcąc ją zaatakować, pojawia się Tsukishima, który mówi dziewczynie, że on był tym, który zaatakował Uryū Ishidę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 438, strony 17-19 thumb|right|190px|Shūkurō przebija Orihime Tsukishima przedstawia się Orihime, ale przerywa mu Shishigawara, twierdząc, że będzie mógł się nią zająć dla niego i stara się z nią walczyć. Shūkurō mówi mu, by poszedł do domu, ale Shishigawara odmawia. Tsukishima zamyka swoja książkę i przypomina Moe, że powiedział mu, że nic nie trzeba robić i pyta, dlaczego on tam nadal stoi. Shishigawara mówi, że chce być przydatny. Shūkurō następnie wyciąga zakładkę z książki, i mówi, że teraz nie wie, gdzie skończył czytać Zakładka zamienia się w miecz. Prosi Shishigawarę, że ponosi, aby nic nie robił, bo ponosi winę za utraconą stronę. Widząc miecz, Orihime pyta go, czy to Zanpakutō. Tsukishima odpowiada, że nie; bo tak naprawdę to jego Fullbring - Book of the End. Mówi Orihime, że może się zrelaksować, bo nie planuje nic w tym czasie, a zamiast tego, ukarze Moe, który nie wykonuje rozkazów. Inoue przesuwa się przed Shishigawarę, co powoduje, że Tsukishima zwraca na to uwagę i mówi, że jest dobroduszna dla wszystkich, którym stanie się krzywda, mimo że to wróg. Orihime zaprzecza i podaje powód, że skoro zaatakował Uryū, nie pozwoli mu odejść.Bleach manga; Rozdział 439, strony 7-16 Odwraca się i mówi, że jej rozumowanie jest nudne. Kiedy Inoue chce użyć mocy, zostaje zaatakowana od tyłu, i wydaje się, że jest poważnie ranna, jednak nie widać żadnych obrażeń fizycznych.Bleach manga; Rozdział 440, strony 3-6''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 440, strona 10 thumb|left|190px|Tsukishima rozmawia z Moe o następnym celu Moe kicha na Tsukishimę podczas jedzenia posiłku, co skłoniło Shūkurō do przybicia chłopaka widelcem do stołu i pytając, czy może kontynuować rozmowę. Dodaje, że Shishigawara nie musi już nic robić w zakresie Orihime i nalega, by się zatrzymał gdy nazywa się uczniem. Choć Moe protestuje, Tsukishima mówi mu, że nie ma potrzeby kontaktować się znów z Inoue. Potem zastanawia się, czy przypuścić atak na Sado, czy Ichigo, zastanawiając się, co Kūgo by na to powiedział, gdyby przypuścił atak bezpośrednio.Bleach manga; Rozdział 442, strony 17-19 thumb|right|190px|Tsukishima przybywa do Xcution Później, podczas treningu Ichigo z Jackie Tristan, Tsukishima przybywa do bazy Xcution i przecina do niej drzwi. Kūgo zszokowany ogląda wtargnięcie Shūkurō. Tsukishima zauważa, że minęło trochę czasu od ich ostatniego spotkania. Mówi do Giriko, że nie pije za dużo, a do Yukio by więcej czytał. Ginjō domaga się od Tsukishimy wyjaśnień, czemu się tutaj przyszedł, ale Shūkurō mówi, że nie widzi Jackie oraz Riruki. Tsukishima zauważa akwarium i zakłada, że się tam ukrywają. Kūgo chce powstrzymać Shūkurō, ale atakuje akwarium, a Ginjō na niego krzyczy, lecz jest już za późno, gdyż akwarium zostało przecięte na pół. Nagle wybuch czarnej energii wydostaje się z obiektu. Tsukishima mówi, że jest to ciekawe, gdy widzi Ichigo w Shihakushō utworzonym z czarnego Reiatsu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 444, strony 17-19 thumb|190px|left|Tsukishima przytłacza Ichigo Tsukishima zauważa wygląd Ichigo i chwali jego szkolenie wewnątrz Dollhouse Riruki, stwierdzając, że jest zaskoczony umiejętnością panowania nad mocą do tej pory. Tsukishima jest szyderczo urażony, kiedy Ichigo pyta go o imię, zastanawiając się, dlaczego członkowie Xcution nie poinformowali go o Zastępczym Shinigamim. Zanim skończy się przedstawiać, Sado atakuje go chroniąc Kurosakiego, jednakże gdy Ichigo realizuje swoją tożsamość kiedy Shūkurō zaatakował Uryū i Orihime, nawiązuje się krótka walka pomiędzy nimi. Początkowo Tsukishima komplementuje umiejętności Ichigo, ale atakuje go, aby pokazać, że nadal są niekompletne. Zmusza Fullbring Ichigo do cofnięcia się do punktu, że nie może spowodować uszkodzenia po upadku po mocnym uderzeniu Tsukishimy. Shūkurō naciera na rannego Ichigo, ale zauważa, że na jego drodze stoi miecz Kūgo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 445, strony 5-19 thumb|right|190px|Tsukishima walczy z Kūgo Tsukishima następnie kpi z pomocy Kūgo, skoro naprawdę próbuje się wtrącić w walkę, ale Kūgo odpowiada, że to on się wtrąca. Shūkurō mówi Kūgo, że jeśli chce walczyć to umrze. Obaj następnie się ścierają. Ginjō próbuje zaatakować Tsukishimę z góry, ale ten unika ataku i stara się ciąć Kūgo od dołu, lecz ten wyskakuje w górę i uwalnia energię, która spada na Tsukishmę. Shūkurō wychodzi z wybuchu w nienaruszonym stanie i udaje mu się lekko zranić Fullbringera na czole. Ichigo nagle pojawia się za Tsukishimą. Shūkurō pyta się Kurosakiego, jak może rozwijać się tak szybko. Mówi, że jego moc bardzo zbliżyła się do pierwotnego poziomu. Ich rozmowa zostaje przerwana przez Yukio, który wykorzystuje swój Fullbring, aby go powstrzymać od kontaktu z Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 446, strony 1-19 Shūkurō pyta się chłopaka, czy nie lepszym pomysłem byłoby zamknięcie właśnie jego w środku. Yukio mówi, że jest mu przykro iż go rozczarował, ale nie miał wystarczająco baterii, aby go "zapisać" oraz że nie dlatego "zapisał" Ichigo. Yukio następnie mówi mu, że tłum zaczyna się gromadzić i ktoś może zadzwonić po policję i straż pożarną. Riruka następnie staje za Tsukishimą trzymając Love Gun. Mężczyzna to komentuje, a dziewczyna mówi, że wie co potrafi, gdyż sam go stworzył. Potem każe mu się wynosić, a Yukio mówi, że biorą ze sobą Ichigo. Prosi go, aby stąd poszedł, chyba że chce zwrócić na siebie uwagę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 447, strony 1-5 Kiedy Yukio odchodzi, niepostrzeżenie Tsukishima tnie Sado, lecz nie pozostawia fizycznej rany.Bleach manga; Rozdział 449, strony 9-10 190px|thumb|left|Tsukishima czeka na Ichigo w jego domu Kiedy Ichigo wraca do domu z treningu, Yuzu wita go w drzwiach i mówi, że ma niespodziankę. Zabiera go do pokoju, a gość czekający na Kurosakiego to kuzyn Shu, w którego wpatruje się Ichigo. Chłopak jest przerażony, że ma z nim do czynienia. Siostra zakłada, że brat jest kompletnie zaskoczony, gdyż nie widział go od pogrzebu dziadka Rin. Shūkurō wita zszokowanego Ichigo i mówi, że dawno się nie widzieli.Bleach manga; Rozdział 452, strony 17-19 Karin i Yuzu wyjaśniają bratu jak Tsukishima pojawił się w domu i przeprasza ich za kłopot. Ichigo chwyta go za kołnierz domagając się wyjaśnień, dlaczego tu jest. Karin i Yuzu próbują oderwać Ichigo od Shūkurō, ale dzwonek od drzwi to przerywa. Tsukishima mówi, że musi to być Keigo i pozostali. Tatsuki zaczyna wykładać Ichigo żeby nie wracał tak późno do domu, a Tsukishima mówi Kurosakiemu, że to on ich zwołał i powinien też zadzwonić do Sado i Orihime. Kiedy rozmawia przez telefon, Ichigo atakuje go, przez co odrzuciło Tsukishimę, przy okazji niszcząc szybę. Arisawa krzyczy na Kurosakiego czemu uderzył swojego krewnego. Chłopak następnie ucieka. Shūkurō potem idzie po Ichigo, który jest w domu Ikumi, która mówi, że go dopinguje. Kurosaki raz jeszcze ucieka.Bleach manga; Rozdział 453, strony 1-17 thumb|190px|right|Tsukishima zraniony w ramię po ataku Ichigo After Yukio leads Ichigo and Ginjō to the house where Tsukishima is, he walks out to calmly greet them. Ichigo begins to attack him on sight, only to be stopped by Ginjō. Unfazed, Tsukishima urges them to relax, saying that he is unarmed. He then states he doesn't want to fight them, and invites them inside. Ichigo thinks the house is trapped, but Tsukishima says that he hopes Ichigo is joking, because if he wanted them to fall into traps, he would have set some in the forest. Yukio agrees and tells Ichigo and Ginjō to just enter. As Ichigo flees once again from the sight of his family and friends under Tsukishima's power, he follows Ichigo to the room where the Xcution members are. He says he thought Ichigo hated him, but that must have been a mistake, if Ichigo came all the way to see them. In the middle of talking Ginjō appears, having destroyed the stairs to that no one, except Yukio, could follow them up, and urges Ichigo to fight. Ichigo activates his Fullbring, and Tsukishima activates his, but he is taken by surprise, as Ichigo dodges his strike, and then slices off Tsukishima's arm. He congratulates Ichigo on mastering his Fullbring in such a short time. As Ichigo states he came to kill Tsukishima, Chad and Orihime arrive by Tsukishima's side.Bleach manga; Rozdział 455, strony 2-19 Tsukishima and Ichigo's battle continues and Tsukishima berates Ichigo constantly. Ichigo, however, gains a small advantage against him and surprises him when he unleashes a Getsuga Tensho; however, Tsukishima manages to redirect it. Tsukishima in his thought said that even in Fullbring, he can still use Getsuga Tenshō and that his attack speed is much greater than he anticipated, and as expected, even despair helped him to complete his power. Ichigo tries to finish him off again, but Chad intervenes and blocks his attacks. Ichigo yells at Tsukishima, demanding that he stop hiding behind his friends and face him, and Tsukishima gets behind Ichigo to attack him but Ginjō takes the attack instead.Bleach manga; Rozdział 457 strony 9-18 Ichigo rushes to Kūgo and Tsukishima attempts to attack Ichigo, but he is blocked and knocked backwards. Uryū Ishida arrives, claiming that Kūgo had attacked him. He then fires his bow at Kūgo, but Tsukishima attacks Uryū from behind.Bleach manga; Rozdział 458, strony 1-19 After Kūgo explains what happened when he attacked Uryū, Tsukishima said he only cut Kūgo because he was bad at acting and states that Kūgo started calling Ichigo "Kurosaki" again after he cut him again. Then after Kūgo takes Ichigo's Fullbring, the pair begins to wall off and Ichigo starts to cry. Tsukishima turns around and says that he feels bad because Ichigo is crying to which Kūgo tells him to let Ichigo cry as he is no longer useful to them and will be unlikely that they will ever meet him again. Once they start walking away, a burst of energy erupts behind them, forcing Kūgo and Tsukishima to look behind surprising them as they see Ichigo in his Shinigami uniform.Bleach manga; Rozdział 459 strony 6-19 After Orihime and Chad see the Shinigami, thinking they are here to kill Kūgo, Tsukishima appears behind them. He asks them what is wrong and if they are unsure about anything in the past. He says this is strange and questions if they trust their memories of him. He says that he protected Orihime from her parents and raised her and that he gave Chad that pendant. He is interrupted by Kūgo who says that if Tsukishima tries to add more changes to their past this late, they will become useless. Kūgo asks him if he remembers how many people he has broken by doing this. Orihime and Chad then start to break as they begin to doubt their memories of Tsukishima, but they are knocked out by Urahara and Isshin. He looks at Urahara glumly as Urahara thanks him for making the two so easy to knock out.Bleach manga; Rozdział 462 strony 9-14 After Kūgo gives the members of Xcution some of Ichigo's power, Tsukishima approaches him and asks if he is going to give Moe any of that power, saying leaving friends out is bad. Kūgo says that Moe's ability would be a pain to them if it were strengthened and tells Tsukishima to kill him when the fight is over. Tsukishima sighs and says he found it to be an interesting ability.Bleach manga; Rozdział 463, strony 3-4 He later enters a chat room, prepared to face Byakuya Kuchiki in battle.Bleach manga; Rozdział 463, strona 14 thumb|left|190px|Tsukishima i Byakuya stają do walki In the chat room, Tsukishima asks if Byakuya really has time to be staring at the moon. Byakuya turns around and tells him that it is fortunate that he is his opponent. Byakuya says that Ichigo is too lenient and would not be able to bear his blade for the sole purpose of striking Tsukishima down. Kenpachi is even less suited as his only wish is the thrill of battle and that is not suited for Tsukishima's ability. Tsukishima responds that Byakuya is acting as if he will not be cut and goes to strike Byakuya. Byakuya blocks with Senbonzakura without turning around and tells him that taking away the bonds of camaraderie is the height of cowardice. He says that it is a lack of shame that is deserving of being struck down. Tsukishima says he is there and tells him to strike him down. Byakuya tells Tsukishima he is there to kill him and he sends his Shikai at Tsukishima.Bleach manga; Rozdział 464, strony 16-19 Knowing that Byakuya's Shikai makes it difficult to get close to him, Tsukishima begins thinking of how to handle him. He then begins striking the ground before. Afterwards, Byakuya steps on a trigger in the floor, causing a large wall to emerge before collapsing on Byakuya, who manages to dodge it. Byakuya launches his Shikai again, prompting Tsukishima to strike the attack away. Byakuya asked when Tsukishima set up that trap, to which he responds long ago. Tsukishima then reveals that his Fullbring can effect any target, even inanimate ones. He appears behind Byakuya. Byakuya strikes at Tsukishima, but he easily catches his sword arm. Revealing that his Fullbring also cut through Byakuya's Shikai, he now has altered its past so for Tsukishima, Byakuya's attacks are fully known and boring to him.Bleach manga; Rozdział 468, strony 1-6 i 13-19 thumb|right|190px|Tsukishima tnie Byakuyę Tsukishima lands a direct blow, slashing Byakuya across the chest. He retaliates with a strike of his, only for Tsukishima to easily dodge. Tsukishima reveals that he is fully aware of Byakuya's "Hurtless Area", knowing that the best tactic against his Shikai and Bankai is to get in at least 85 cm of Byakuya's person to avoid damage. He goes on to tell Byakuya that any technique Byakuya now uses is useless because Tsukishima "helped Byakuya develop them". Amazed that Tsukishima has learned so much about his abilities, Byakuya surmises that even his Bankai attacks will have no affect on Tsukishima, which the Fullbringer plainly agrees on.Bleach manga; Rozdział 469, strony 2 i 4-9 thumb|left|190px|Byakuya pokonuje Tsukishimę Byakuya proceeds to reseal Senbonzakura to remove the "Sheltered Zone", but Tsukishima then shows the immense cutting power of his Fullbring, slicing Byakuya's blade cleanly in half. While Tsukishima mocks Byakuya, he calmly picks up the severed blade and drops it with his sword, activating his Bankai. Tsukishima is indifferent, still saying it is boring, but surprised by Byakuya taking the risk of allowing his blades to enter the area. While Tsukishima applauds Byakuya's ingenuity and improved speed with his Bankai, he exploits the Bankai's speed by moving close enough to let the blades strike Byakuya's arm, greatly injuring it. Byakuya then raises his injured arm. While Tsukishima believes it to a desperate attempt with Kidō, Byakuya strikes fast, impaling Tsukishima through his chest, who is horrified at the feat. It is then revealed that Byakuya intentionally let his arm be struck so he could discreetly grab some of his blades to launch at Tsukishima. Tsukishima admits to being surprised by Byakuya's new tactic before collapsing.Bleach manga; Rozdział 472, strony 4-18 As the dying Tsukishima lies on the ground with his eyes closed, he continues to feed the affect that his Fullbring has on Byakuya. He "reminds" Byakuya of his debts, questioning if he is pained after leaving the Fullbringer to die. While Byakuya admits to this as well as his gratitude, he also notes that Tsukishima is an enemy of Ichigo Kurosaki and states to have no qualms striking down Tsukishima on that reasoning. In response, Tsukishima opens his eyes and clenches one of his fists.Bleach manga; Rozdział 473, strony 1-3 Wynalazki : Jest on w kształcie serca, a nad spustem umiejscowiona jest fiolka, w której pływa do 1/4 naczynia pewna nieznana substancja. Pistolet używany jest przez Rirukę.''Bleach manga; Rozdział 447, strona 4 Moce tego urządzenia są nieznane. Moce i Umiejętności Ekspert walki mieczem: Tsukishima biegle posługuje się mieczem, co wystarczy do walki z Ichigo i Kūgo, pokonując tego pierwszego, mimo że nie miał mocy Shinigami, a częściowy Fullbring''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 445, strony 12-17 i walczy stojąc w miejscu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 446, strony 7-14 Zwiększona szybkość: Tsukishima ma niezwykłą szybkość, jak zauważył Uryū, jego prędkość jest znacznie większa od normalnego człowieka. Shūkurō jest wystarczająco szybki, by mógł uciec Ishidzie, który korzysta z Hirenkyaku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 440, strona 6 Nawet przeciwko mistrzowi Shunpo, którym jest Byakuya, kapitan musi się mieć na baczności walcząc z Shūkurō. Jest w stanie robić szybkie uniki przed Senbonzakurą.Bleach manga; Rozdział 468, strona 5 Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Tsukishima wykazał się bardzo twardy. W swojej drugiej walce z Ichigo, był w stanie wytrzymać kopnięcie w dach swojej posiadłości z dużej wysokości, nie ponosząc żadnych poważnych obrażeń.Bleach manga; Rozdział 457, strony 10-12 Moc duchowa: Nie wiadomo dokładnie ile Tsukishima posiada mocy duchowej, ale ma jej tyle, żeby zobaczyć Shinigami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 459, strona 17 Fullbring thumb|190px|right|Fullbring Tsukishimy : Fullbring Tsukishimy jest aktywowany przez manipulację zakładką w książce, która jest w kształcie tsuby katany.Bleach manga; Rozdział 439, strony 12-15 Kūgo Ginjō zauważył, że Księga Końca jest mieczem z wysoką siłą ataku, która może przebić się przez wszystko.Bleach manga; Rozdział 444, strony 9 *'Zmiana przeszłości': Tsukishima może wstawić swoją "obecność" w przeszłość ludzi, których jakimkolwiek sposobem przetnie mieczem. Efektem jego mocy nie jest kwestia "zaufania" lub "braku zaufania". W rzeczywistości, Tsukishima zawsze był częścią ich przeszłości. Dla nich, Shūkurō jest głęboko zakorzeniony, gdzieś w życiu, jako rodzina, przyjaciel albo ukochany. Dostał się głęboko w ich życie prywatne.Bleach manga; Rozdział 454, strony 9-10 Jeżeli Tsukishima przebije tą samą osobę dwa razy, wtedy cofnie efekt.Bleach manga; Rozdział 458, strona 18 Kiedy Tsukishima korzysta z tej zdolności, jego ofiara nie doświadcza żadnych obrażeń ciała, mimo że miecz ją przebił.Bleach manga; Rozdział 449, strona 10 Dodatkowo, gdy ofiara zaczyna zdawać sobie sprawę z obecności Tsukishimy w niespójności przeszłości, a tym, co się właściwie zdało, zaczynają cierpieć psychicznie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 462, strona 12 Możliwością jest także wstawienie swojej obecności do obiektów nieożywionych. Przez cięcie ziemi, może fałszować historię o zmianie jej struktury tak, jakby było to dawno temu. Przecinając przeciwnika lub jego broń, jest w stanie zdobyć wiedzę na temat wszystkich technik osoby, mówiąc, że znajomość staje się niczym widząc je do tego stopnia, że jest to "wręcz nudne".Bleach manga; Rozdział 468, strony 17-19 Cenzura thumb|right|190px|Różnica między mangą i anime Obrażenia Tsukishimy podczas walki z Ichigo były znacznie złagodzone w anime. W mandze, jego całe ramię zostało odcięte przez Fullbring Ichigo,Bleach manga; Rozdział 455, strona 17 jednak w anime zostało to ograniczone do lekkiego przecięcia.Bleach anime; Odcinek 359 Ciekawostki * Na końcu 446 rozdziału, rękaw Tsukishimy na prawym ramieniu został trochę spalony przez atak Ichigo, ale na początku 447 rozdziału rękaw wraca do normalności. Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Fullbringerzy en:Shūkurō Tsukishima